spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Posvya
Posvya, a mysterious race that are thought to be a Beast species, but have a sentient mind, and are regarded as a Non-sentient beings. Appearance The future of all living beings rest in the balance. Just a few months ago, the creatures called Posvya started to surface. The Posvya's begins life as a worm-like creature which emerges from a spore that drifts down to planets through the atmosphere. How they arrive is unknown to them. The Posvya crawls or burrows its way into the head of a host, transforming the brain. This effectively kills the victim, replacing their personality and intellect with that of the Posvya. They have a strong instinctive drive to kill and eat living organisms. Posvya's have no memories of their own and do not know where they came from, but are, as a general rule, extremely quick learners who master the language and customs of the surrounding population. Slowly growing over time, they learn to harness the blood lust and become more docile. Posvya have the ability to shapeshift the area of the body of which they took control. They can alter their facial features in order to change their identity. When necessary, they can perform bizarre and grotesque transformations, sprouting supernumerary eyes, mouths, and even wings, as well as extruding an array of blades, fangs, and tentacles, later returning their face to its normal shape. These extrusions can be moved with superhuman speed, and a Posvya can easily attack multiple nearby targets with an array of whirring blades. Their primary use for this ability is murder in order to feed; although they can eat other foods, all normal Posvya have an instinctive compulsion to kill and feed upon beings of the same species as the host body they occupy. Although the head of a Posvya-controlled body may appear to be made of normal flesh, bone, and hair, it is not. Every cell of a Posvya-controlled body part is alive, and small hair and tissue samples removed from the Posvya will quickly dry out, wither, and die. A Posvya can be identified by plucking strands of hair or with an X-ray which reveals a head with no bone tissue inside. In this regard, as well as in their ability to suddenly create bizarre shapes out of normal human features. Posvya's display the ability to temporarily detach itself, or part of itself, from its host, crawling on makeshift legs to escape danger or surprise an opponent. The Posvya's breeding process is quite interesting, but less erotic then one might hope. This is done by Asexual means. While the Posvya has inhabited a particular body it constantly releases microscopic eggs throughout. This doesn't seem to harm the body, as the they are governed by a special pheromone the Posvya excretes. This allows the eggs to retain their "microscopic state." To actually begin fertilization, the Posvya must mix bodily fluids with another being, through either kissing or intercourse. The transfer of eggs is complete, since the pheromone is no longer there to prevent growth, the parental duty is over! They will start to grow and feed off the new organism. Until they mature and burst out of the creature in their worm state. After which they go out and seek bodies for themselves. Activity Category:Species